A Different Team 7
by Arsao Tome
Summary: My renditions of alternate Team Sevens
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi had seen his team, they were not the same genins they were a day ago. First was Naruto Uzumaki, his sensei's son. He was in a blue body suit with a white leaf on his chest and back, red and white stripes going vertically down his abs, a blue cowl with a leaf on the forehead, red boots and gloves. A shield of the same red, white and blue colors as his outfit and it had a leaf in the middle of it completed his outfit.

'Okay', he thought.

Next was Sakura Haruno, she was in a tight black body suit with yellow trim. She had a bigger bust line, heeled black boots and black gloves. Then he looked at his final student (maybe). He was a red and gold robot with a glowing circle on his chest. Eye and mouth slits on his helmet. He nodded to his team mates, they looked at Kakashi, and Sakura sat on Naruto's lap.

"I am Kakashi Hakate," he said. "I am going to test you in your final genin test." They looked at each other, and then got up ready to fight. "Come at me with the intent to kill"

"You heard him team," said Naruto. They nodded and that's when Sakura changed. She used some kind of jutsu to shrink herself she also had translucent wings that allowed her to fly. As she had Kakashi's attention, he was hit by a chakra blast from Sasuke.

"Ugh," he flew back and kawarimied be fore hitting a tree. 'What was that?' Then he was smacked in the chest by a chakra shield knocking him back. Then he was hit by a stinging chakra blast. As he was dazed, she snatched the bells and flew away. He looked down and noticed that the bells were gone. "What the?" Just then he saw Naruto and Sasuke in front of him.

"Now!" Said Sakura, just then Naruto pulled his shield in front of him and charged it with chakra. Sasuke held his arm out and something started to appear.

"CHARGING STAR!"

"PROTON CANNON!"

He couldn't get away in time. They stood over him as Sakura returned to her normal size. "You…pass." He said and passed out.

AN: This was something from an idea called 'a different Team 7'.

Naruto: Capt. America

Sasuke: Iron Man

Sakura: Wasp

Kakashi was pissed off, his students haven't showed up. Then someone came, it was a woman with short pink hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a stealth suit that look more like lingerie complete with garter, stockings, boots glovers and a bomber jacket. This was Sakura Haruno, the practical genius of the academy.

Next was a young man dressed in a light blue suit with a black shirt and a red tie. He had black hair in a long ponytail and dark eyes. Why was the rookie of the year dressed like this? What was with that ponytail?

Lastly a black and white with orange trim car rolled in. it had a light bar on the roof of the car and a ram bar on the front of it. The marking on it were Konoha's leaf on the doors, the words 'To punish and enslave' on the rear fenders and the number 643 near the rear tires. It looked like Naruto Uzumaki, his sensei's son, was driving it. But what Kakashi didn't know was 'Naruto' was a hologram.

"Okay your test, get these bells from me anyway possible." He said, then Sasuke had a headset on.

"Fighter Star Power! Make up!" He said and with that he transformed in to a bikini top, gloves, boots, hot pants and a band on his forehead. He also had turned in a girl. Sakura had suddenly, disappeared, as 'Naruto' sped right to Kakashi at full sped. Kakashi just sighed and closed his book.

"Something told me to stay in bed." He said as all 3 of his 'students' came upon him.

Sakura: Motoko Kusanagi ('Ghost in the Shell')

Sasuke: Seiya Kou/ Sailor Star Fighter ('Sailor Moon Stars')

Naruto: Barricade ('Transformers: the movie')

'Why did I agree to do this again?' thought Kakashi. His team hadn't showed up yet and he was hoping that they wouldn't so he could read his porn. But they came, the first one was a man dressed in red and black spandex and a red mask with black and white eye holes. He was strapped with hand guns and sheathed katanas.

"So you my sensei huh?" he said as he remove his mask revealing his face, it was all scabbed and burned but he also had dark eyes. This was the rookie of the year? Kakashi nodded, "oh goody." He said excitedly, "I can't wait to start killing somebody." Just then they heard a voice behind them.

"Now Sasuke-kun," she said. "At least save some for me and Naru-darling." They looked over and saw a young woman in a small black, long sleeved shirt, blackleg warmers with stirrups, slippers; she also had on white gloves and a white armband. She wore designer framed glasses; her pink hair had spiked bangs and a high ponytail. "Hello Kakashi-sensei." She gave off a sexy smile.

"Saku-chan, if Sasuke wants to take out an army of psychos for money let him." Said another voice, Kakashi started to look for the voice. The voice laughed in mirth, "I'm not coming out until I'm ready Kakashi." He said.

"Darling please come out." Sakura said.

"Yeah, Naruto Uzumaki, COME ON DOWN!" Said Sasuke, with that there was thunder and lightning flashing. Suddenly a figure was standing in front of them and Kakashi had seen a 6 foot 5 inch tall, tiger/ human hybrid. He had red fur with black zig zag stripes with white trim on them. He had blond hair in a pony tail; he was in an 'A' shirt, a body suit with the sleeves tied around his waist and sandals. His head band was around his neck, lightening was arcing around his body and his eyes slightly lit up.

This was his sensei's son? "Well here I am," he said. Sakura went over to him and grabbed him from behind. Kakashi just looked at his team.

"Uh, okay here is the test," he said as he pulled 2 bells out of his pocket and tied them to a belt loop. "You have 'til noon to get these bells from me."

"Okay, it's time to start hurting people!" Said Sasuke as he took out his hand guns and start firing as Kakashi was running like his life depended on it. While that was going on, Sakura and Naruto were talking and also making out.

"Saku-chan?" He said as he kissed her and felt her up.

"Yes Darling?"

"Be a dear and bring out Lyni to help our comrade." So she did and a huge, 7 foot 9 inch version of Sakura came out and looked at Sakura.

"Go and help Sasuke-kun." The rock troll nodded and started to throw boulders at Kakashi.

"What the?" He said as he was now not only dodging bullets but huge boulders as well, then Naruto slipped from Sakura's grasp and started to walk over to them.

"Cover me," he said to Lyni. She did and he suddenly turned into a lightening bolt. It raced right to Kakashi and hit him hard then he grabbed the bells and the bell rang. "So do we pass sensei?"

"Gargle," said Kakashi.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Sasuke.

Sasuke: Dead pool

Sakura: Array (from Gold Digger)

Naruto: a Raiju, one of Raiden's created pet's, got the idea from an Anime Addventure were Ranma was part were-cheetah part raiju.


	2. Chapter 2 Don't get a heart attack now

It was a nice day at the training grounds and Kakashi was waiting on his team. 'Where are they?' He thought, just the a motorized bike came up to him on was a male wearing a leather jacket with spikes on it, jeans and boots. He also had on a helmet. He took it off and it was Sasuke Uchiha, "okay where are your team mates?" He asked, just then a child of around 6 to 7 years old showed up, she was dressed in a blue skirt and a red kimono. Her pink hair gave her away, this was Sakura Haruno.

"Naruto-kun's on his..._way?_" She sang the last word.

"_Who ever is doing this is going to pay!_" Sang Kakashi.

"_Do not worry Kakashi-sensei,_" sang Sasuke. "_this just his way to show that he still has clout._" Kakashi was now getting mad he didn't like sing and some strange force is making him sing.

"_WHO IS THIS 'HE' YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT?_" He sang loudly.

"_He is our team mate,_" sang Sakura. "_Let's get this straight._"

"_Yes,_" sang Sasuke. "_He is the one that you are after._"

"_HE IS THE __'__**MUSIC MEISTER**__'!_" They sang together, just then Naruto had came out dressed in a purple and green zoot-suit with quarter-notes as buttons, half-notes as cufflinks, green bow-tie, white shirt, black and white saddle shoes, black gloves, black hat with a green hat ribbon and a feather in it, a pair of safety goggles with a music scale with a big quarter-note on it and he was carrying a half staff with three discs at the top of it.

"_Yes I am the Music Meister and everyone just fawns._" Sang Naruto.

"_He is the Music Meister and we are all just his pawns._" The others sang.

"_And so it is my destiny to be the maestro of viligancy._"

"_The Music Meister._"

"_I am the Music Meister and I will settle the score!_" Naruto was a very good singer Kakashi was impressed. "Now that we are all here why don't you tell us what this test is Kakashi-sensei?" He said.

"These bells I have as you can see," he sang. "anyway possible you must take them from me."

"_By the way Naruto would you please tell me,_" sang Sakura. "_How these powers came to be?_" Naruto just smirked.

"Why of course Sakura." He said. "_The village used to pick me up because I sang like I was in a choir. But something very strange occurred when I kept singing higher. The ruffians fell in to a trace, and it was with wicked glee I made those puppets dance!_" Sasuke went over to them and got ready.

"_I'm the Music Meister, and everyone just fawns._"

"_He is the Music Meister and we are all his pawns!_"

"_I'm the Music Meister, shinobi became my path._" Sakura suddenly started to transform in to a 5 foot 9 inch, beauty with a larger bust line than he would remember and more shapely than any other girl in the village.

"_He's the Music Meister, and all should fear his wrath!_" She sang. Naruto was impressed.

"You're voice Sakura, it's beautiful!" He said

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She said with a blush.

"Now, let's go get those bells huh?" She nodded, "Sasuke what can you do?"

"_There should be nothing between us. Because,_" just then Sasuke transformed in to a leather wearing flaming skeleton. "_**I am the 'Spirit of Vengeance'**_!" They looked at Kakashi who was now gulping.

"_Why did I get this through my head, I should stayed in bed._" His students attacked him.

Sasuke: Ghost Rider

Sakura: Aya Natsume

Naruto: The Music Meister


End file.
